Naboo
Naboo (pronounced /nə'bu/) was a planet that was the sectorial capital of the Chommell Sector near the Outer Rim territories. It was a largely unspoilt world with large plains and forests and oceans. Geographical Features Naboo was an enigma to astrophysicists. Its porous, plasma-rich interior and lack of a molten core has been a phenomenon not found on any other known planet in the galaxy. The surface of Naboo was covered by dense swamps, rolling grass plains, seas and verdant hills. The largest mountain chain, the Gallo Mountains, bisected the largest continent and divided the great grass plains of the north from the Lianorm Swamp in the south. South of the Lianorm Swamp is the Paonga Sea, where at the bottom lay the Gungan city of Otoh Gunga. The Lake Country was an area known for its natural beauty, and was home to many vacation estates. Underneath the planet's surface was a tremendous maze of passages and caves, home to immense aquatic animals and creatures that were never seen on the surface, such as the Colo Claw Fish, Opee Sea Killer, Sando Aqua Monster, and others. Gungans dominated these 'underwaterways', using them as a highway of sorts between their surface Holy Places and their underwater cities. Native Species Naboo had many native intellegent species, Humans, and the Gungans. The Gungans were separated into two races: the lanky orange or purple-skinned Otolla race, and the heavier green-skinned Ankura race. However, they all exhibited many of the same physical traits. An Otolla child. An Otolla child. Starting life as tadpoles, Gungans developed into tall beings with extremely flexible cartilaginous skeletons (composed of resilient cartilage). Strong leg muscles and fin-like ears (called haillu) aided them in swimming and expressing aggression, friendship, and fear. They had partially retractable eyestalks with nictitating membrane when underwater. Expressive faces and long bills with flaring nostrils were signatures of Gungan physiology. Lengthy muscular tongues and large blunt teeth allowed them to eat lesser amphibians, while a layer of tough skin on the head allowed for burrowing. A Gungan's arms ended in four digits, and their feet had three stubby toes. Females were smaller with sleeker faces and tended to tie their ears back. As male Gungans aged, some, like Roos Tarpals, developed prominent whiskers. Gungans had nostrils that sealed when they entered the water. They also boasted compound lungs, allowing them to breathe both air and water, along with well-padded kneecaps and powerful calves and legs for increased swimming speed. However, because they were so well-adapted to their watery environment, their skin dried easily in hot and arid climates, which Jar Jar Binks experienced during his visit to Tatooine. The Gungans appeared to be related to the Gungan Glurrgs, whom they used as a worker caste in their society. Notable Locations *Theed *Ota Gonga *The Lake Country *Theed Palace *Mountaun Regions *The Planet Core Special Units/Ships naboo has it's special class of naboo starfighters. They Also have the gungans and humans that live on there planet. If your team controls it you can use them as powerful allies. Category:Planet